LakeClan, One Clan Book One: Merge
by I'm Known By Many Names
Summary: The Clans have united. Romance, danger, and suspense shadow Dovepaw's path. But will another warrior, maybe even an apprentice, hold the key to LakeClan's survival?
1. Allegiances

**This chapter took three cans of Canada Dry and about seven cups of coffee. Ah, the beauty of Strep Throat. I get to stay home.**

**Leaders**  
>Firestar—ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt<br>Blackstar—large white tom with huge jet-black paws  
>Onestar—brown tabby tom<br>Mistystar—gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputies**  
>Reedwhisker—black tom<br>…Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rowanclaw—ginger tom

Ashfoot—gray she-cat

**Medicine Cats**  
>Jayfeather—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes<br>…Assistant, Briarlight—dark brown she-cat  
>Littlecloud—very small tabby tom<br>…Apprentice, Flametail (ginger tom)  
>Kestrelflight—mottled gray tom<p>

Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat  
>…Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)<p>

**Warriors**  
>Graystripe—long-haired gray tom<br>Millie—striped gray tabby she-cat  
>Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom<br>Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
>Brackenfur—golden brown tabby tom<br>Sorreltail

—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
>Cloudtail—long-haired white tom with blue eyes<br>Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches  
>Thornclaw—golden brown tabby tom<br>Squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
>Leafpool—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes<br>Spiderleg—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
>Birchfall—light brown tabby tom<br>Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes  
>Berrynose—cream-colored tom<br>Hazeltail—small gray-and-white she-cat  
>Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom<br>Cinderheart—gray tabby she-cat  
>…Apprentice, Ivypaw<br>Lionblaze—golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
>…Apprentice, Dovepaw<br>Foxleap—reddish tabby tom  
>Icecloud—white she-cat<br>Toadstep—black-and-white tom  
>Rosepetal—dark cream she-cat<br>Blossomfall—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
>Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes<br>Oakfur—small brown tom  
>…Apprentice, Ferretpaw (cream-and-gray tom)<br>Smokefoot—black tom  
>Toadfoot—dark brown tom<br>Applefur—mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost—black-and-white tom  
>Ratscar—brown tom with long scar across his back<br>…Apprentice, Pinepaw (black she-cat)  
>Snowbird—pure-white she-cat<br>Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
>…Apprentice, Starlingpaw (ginger tom)<br>Olivenose—tortoiseshell she-cat  
>Owlclaw—light brown tabby tom<br>…Pinkpaw (solid black she-cat)

Shrewfoot—gray she-cat with black feet  
>Scorchfur—dark gray tom<br>Redwillow—mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
>Tigerheart—dark brown tabby tom<p>

…Apprentice, Stealthpaw (silver tom with black spots)  
>Dawnpelt—cream-furred she-cat<p>

Crowfeather—dark gray tom  
>Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom<br>…Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)  
>Whitetail—small white she-cat<br>Nightcloud—black she-cat  
>Weaselfur—ginger tom with white paws<br>…Apprentice, Quickpaw (White tom)

Harespring—brown-and-white tom  
>Leaftail—dark tabby tom with amber eyes<br>Emberfoot—gray tom with two dark paws  
>Heathertail—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes<br>…Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)  
>Breezepelt—black tom with amber eyes<br>…Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)  
>Sedgewhisker—light brown tabby she-cat<br>Sunstrike—tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Graymist—pale gray tabby she-cat  
>…Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)<br>Mintfur—light gray tabby tom  
>Icewing—white she-cat with blue eyes<br>Minnowtail—dark gray she-cat  
>…Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and white she-cat)<br>Pebblefoot—mottled gray tom  
>…Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)<br>Mallownose—light brown tabby tom  
>Robinwing—tortoiseshell-and-white tom<br>Beetlewhisker—brown-and-white tabby tom  
>Petalfur—gray-and-white she-cat<br>Grasspelt—light brown tom 

**Apprentices**  
>Dovepaw—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes<br>Ivypaw—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Ferretpaw (cream-and-grey tom)

Pinepaw (black she-cat)

Starlingpaw (ginger tom)

Quickpaw (White tom with a black tail tip)

Stealthpaw (silver tom with black spots)

Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Pinkpaw (solid black she-cat with a white tail tip)

Mossypaw (brown-and white she-cat)

Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom) 

**Queens**  
>Ferncloud—pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes<br>Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace  
>Poppyfrost—tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)<br>Kinkfur—tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
>Ivytail—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat<br>Gorsetail—very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes  
>Swallowtail—dark gray she-cat<p>

Duskfur—brown tabby she-cat (mother to Volekit, a brown tabby tom, and Leopardkit, a black she-cat with black tabby stripes along her tail, and ginger flecks on her ears and on her head between her ears)  
>Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes <p>

**Elders**  
>Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat<br>Purdy—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Cedarheart—dark gray tom  
>Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat<br>Snaketail—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
>Whitewater—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye<br>Webfoot—dark gray tabby tom  
>Tornear—tabby tom<p>

Dapplenose—mottled gray she-cat  
>Pouncetail—ginger-and-white tom<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

LakeClan, One Clan. Chapter 1

**Set after Night Whispers. **

Dovepaw walked slowly to the island that would soon be her home, leaving ThunderClan behind.

"Ivypaw?" She whispered to her sister, hoping her mother, who was walking at her other side, wouldn't overhear her.

"What?" Ivypaw mumbled around a sack of herbs she was carrying for Jayfeather.

"Do you think this is going to work? Being one Clan? The warrior code –"

"It's going to be fine. StarClan _told _us to become one Clan. Although having four mentors on our tails is _probably _going to make us run for the tribe." Ivypaw purred, though Dovepaw though it sounded a bit forced.

Dovepaw tried to find her sister's calmness, forced or not, but she couldn't. Something was nagging at her, like they were doing something wrong. Like this _wasn't _what StarClan meant.

Up ahead, she could barely make out her clanmates in the thick snow. She trudged onward, keeping close to Ivypaw and Whitewing. Snow billowed down, faster and faster, and the silver apprentice was finding it hard to keep her footing. She could barely make out the hint Graystripe carrying Briarlight, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall close at his side. _How is she going to get over the bridge? _Dovepaw questioned, worriedly. Would she be getting the care she needed, with cats from other Clans?

That was a silly thought. Medicine cats didn't care as much over Clan boundaries to begin with- besides, Briarlight was their Clanmates now.

Crossing the tree bridge, she walked the nursery to set down her moss. It was a thorn bush that all the apprentices spent hours working on to make it a cozy den. _But it's not the same! _She wanted to yowl in frustration. How would all the queens and kits fit? Would queens prevent their kits from playing with cats from other clans? Thoughts swirled in her mind like fog, threatening to drive out everything else.

She was only a bit angry about the Clans merging- it did seem logical. But she was even _angrier _with herself that she was upset at all. She knew she should trust Firestar, and the other leaders. It was the coldest leafbare in all the moons the cats had been to the lake, and ThunderClan was the only Clan that hadn't lost anyone to the stinging frost. She padded out of the den and peered out.

Ivypaw was walking over to the new medicine cat's den-it was the roots of the Great Oak, large and warm. Dovepaw went in it once to drop off moss- only yesterday. It was hard to get into the den, since the opening was only a tail length high. When she did, there was a large cave, big enough for all the warriors of ThunderClan. There was a small gap that led into another den, made from a fallen tree-that's where the Medicine cats slept, and kept their supplies. She was pretty sure that Briarlight slept in there too.

The leader's each had their own den-Dovepaw was in Firestar's a few times. His was a cracked rock right next to the nursery, which he shared with Sandstorm. Blackstar's was on the other side, in a hole in an oak tree. Dovepaw knew both leaders had picked their dens there to protect the most precious things to the Clan-the kits.

Mistystar had a den under a fallen tree near the camp entrance, while Onestar's was a split in a small rock near the medicine cat's den.

All the dens were made to protect the more vulnerable cats. The nursery, the medicine cat's den and many of the elder's dens were at the back of the camp, while the warriors, apprentices and leaders had staked out their dens around them.

The silver apprentice trotted toward to medicine cat's den, willing her thoughts to slow down. Maybe Jayfeather had a herb for that. At the entrance of the den, she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, shocked at what she saw.

All around her were unrecognizable cats. From ShadowClan, from WindClan, from RiverClan. Where were the ThunderClan cats? She searched franticly for something to reassure her she wasn't alone to face the island. Tigerheart would even be a much appreciated site. Suddenly, the cats began circling her, hissing threats and taunts.

"Tree climber!"

"Bee brain!"

"Fox heart!"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. What was happening? Where was Ivypaw or Lionblaze?

A cat slashed her muzzle.

"Wake up!"

"What?" She called, spinning around. "Who said that?"

"Wake up!" another slash on her shoulder.

"Wake up!"

Dovepaw awoke, sitting bolt upright. She inspected her shoulder and peered at her muzzle, making her eyes ache with strain. She dreamt they were being slashed, but the cat next to her probably was pawing at her to get up.

"Are you OK? You were moving around a lot in you sleep and talking," the cat said curiously. His head tipped to the side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream," she replied. She was surprised and pleased with the unimportant tone to her voice.

"Ok," the tom said brightly. "I'm Stealthpaw, by the way. I'm from ShadowClan."

"I'm Dovepaw. I'm from ThunderClan."

Realization hit the cat – Stealthpaw – when she spoke.

"_You're _Dovepaw! You sister has been looking for you all day."

"All day? I fell asleep last night," Dovepaw said, unease tugging at her belly. She missed a day of training, of helping her Clanmates? At such a difficult time?

"Nope. You got to the island and headed straight for the medicine cat's den with a belly ache. Jayfeather must have given you a paw full of poppy seeds!" Stealthpaw purred at his own joke.

"Oh. Now I remember," The grey apprentice said thoughtfully, though truthfully the story didn't seem possible. She was sure she put her moss in the nursery.

"Well, Lionblaze is with Cinderheart, planning you're training probably—"

"No, _Lionblaze_ is my mentor. Not Cinderheart," Dovepaw didn't think this was the smartest cat she'd ever seen.

"So is Cinderheart. She's going to teach you how to swim and fish. The leaders are having all the mentors teach each other, and then teach the apprentices. But I guess Lionblaze and Cinderheart are teaching you and Ivypaw at the same time, since you're sisters."

_What..?_ None of what was spewing from Stealthpaw's mouth was making any sense to her. When was any of this decided?

"Well, Jayfeather and Littlecloud won't let either of us leave most likely," he nodded to the cobwebs on his shoulder, "so we might as well get to know each other. We're Clanmates now! What's your favorite game?"

"You probably don't know it. It's a game you play in underbrush in winter. Ivypaw, Whitewing and I made it up."

"How do you play?"

"Well, one cat has to hide somewhere. In underbrush, in snow, anything. The other cat has to find them. But the cat hiding has to hunt as well. It helped us learn to be quiet hunters," Dovepaw explained.

"Hopefully it helped you learn how to be quiet apprentices. Now hush and go to sleep! It's already dark! Do you need poppy seeds?" Jayfeather meowed from his nest.

Dovepaw meowed, "No," while Stealthpaw shook his head. _Mousebrain. _She flicked his ear and, realizing his mistake, meowed, "No thank you."

"Good. Then _sleep!_"

Stealthpaw leaned over. "How can he tell its dark out? It's _always _dark for him," he whispered.

Dovepaw tensed. The question was put kindly enough, but the veiled taunt was hard for the she-cat to ignore. "He's brilliant—I'm sure he can smell it or something."

With a final glance, Dovepaw pointedly curled back into her nest, drifting into a deep sleep

**Hey! I'm rewriting my story, LakeClan, One Clan. I really hope you like it! **

**The chapters will get longer as the story gets better. Long story why (No pun intended) but lol**

**For the most recent updates, spoilers, and everything to do with my writing, check my blog...**

**Hatersdontphaseme DOT yolasite DOT com**


	3. Chapter 2

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Great Oak for a Clan meeting!"

Stealthpaw and Dovepaw traded drowsy looks before curling back into their nests. Neither wanted to go into the cold outside and leave the warmth of the den.

"Come on!" Briarlight meowed, dragging herself out the mouth of the cave. _If Briarlight can go, I have no excuse, do I?_

She ducked under the roof, heading for the center of camp. Mothwing bit her tail, stopping her.

"_You _are staying in the den with me," she meowed.

"Why? It was just a belly ache!" Dovepaw hissed in protest. _Was _it a belly ache? She didn't know if she should trust Stealthpaw.

"Bellyaches are the first signs of whitecough. In this cold, I and the rest of the medicine cats are taking every precaution to prevent to spread. Besides, you were near the infected cats."

"But-"

"No buts! Back to the den, _now," _Mothwing looked sternly at the silver apprentice_._

She knew there was no sense arguing. She padded in, sitting down at the mouth of the cave and peered out.

"It is time we started training again," a RiverClan she-cat was meowing. "The apprentices are missing it!" Most apprentices training had been on hold for moons due to preparation of moving to the island and surviving the icy storm.

"Yes," Firestar answered. "But in this harsh cold, we need to focus on surviving. The medicine cats have their paws full right now, and we must make sure the ill cats keep their strength up."

"You're crazy!" hissed a ShadowClan elder. "Apprentices need training!"

"Firestar is right," meowed Blackstar, staring at the elder. Dovepaw guessed how much the leader hated to say the words. "Though I don't disagree, Tallpoppy."

Squirrelflight spoke up. "What if we focus on hunting training, and teaching the apprentices to hunt in each type of territory?"

Brambleclaw shot a cold gaze on the she-cat. "The mentors don't _know _how to hunt in each type of territory."

Dovepaw saw several cats in the den flinch at Brambeclaw's harsh tone. How could he just hate the cat he loved so suddenly? The thought was common in her mind. Even Jayfeather had shock in clouded his eyes. _Brambleclaw could at least be civil_, Dovepaw though. _It _was _a good idea._

Squirrelflight didn't back down. "No, the warriors from different Clans teach them." Fire didn't leave her eyes, but clouded paint was evident.

"I think it's a great idea," Dustpelt called, defending his old apprentice. "That way, the apprentices still train, and we still get a stocked fresh kill pile!"

"What about RiverClan?" A cat Dovepaw didn't recognize said. "The ice is too thick for us to fish!"

"They could learn the hunters crouch!" Cherrykit called.

"No! They should learn to hunt rabbits!" said a WindClan kit.

"Ew! Rabbits taste gross!" meowed a RiverClan kit.

"No they don't!" Molekit meowed.

Purrs rippled through the gathered cats as all the kits argued over whose clan had the best prey. Cherrykit suddenly leapt at a large ShadowClan kit, causing a mass play fight of kits as they all joined in.

The queens gently pulled them off of one another while the leaders spoke.

"What about border patrols?" a RiverClan queen called, her belly swollen with kits.

"We cannot neglect it." Brambleclaw meowed

"There's too much for one patrol!" said a ShadowClan cat. Dovepaw recognized Tigerheart at once. "It'll take all day."

Dovepaw yowled back at him, "So what do you suggest? We sit on our tails?"

Birchfall stared at his daughter, confused at her outburst. She looked at her paws.

Tawnypelt stood up. "What if-" yowls of different ideas drowned her out.

"What if each Clan's warriors patrol their old territory?" called Bumblestripe. Dovepaw noticed how close Ivypaw pressed against him. _It's just because of the cold_, Dovepaw thought. Ivypaw would say something if she liked Bumblestripe, wouldn't she?

"No, that will just separate us further. We are one Clan now, and we must act like it." Whitewing said.

Tawnypelt leapt on a boulder near her. "What if we patrol our boarders like the tribe? Several patrols for the entire span." Murmurs of agreement broke out.

After a few more minutes of discussing, Onestar meowed, "I think that's all. Meeting adjourned." He leapt down, calling a few senior warriors from each Clan into a hunting patrol. Dovepaw noticed the tactics in the patrol-Dovepaw had heard the newer warriors complaining about going back to training; it was fitting that a leader would teach the senior warriors.

Dustpelt called Icecloud, Foxleap and several apprentices on a hunting patrol in ShadowClan's old territory while the deputies sent out a dozen border patrols. Dovepaw padded back into the cave. Mothwing padded out at the same moment, calling cats into the medicine cats den for checking over. "Foxleap!" she called. Dovepaw swung her head around. He was coughing, and Dustpelt hurriedly shoved his son in. Jayfeather, Willowbreeze, Littlecloud, Kestrelflight and Flametail checked the cats over. Jayfeather called tasks to Briarlight, who sat in Jayfeather's den. "Fetch some poppyseads for Webfoot...I need an herb packet for whitecough..."

Dovepaw could see the happiness in her friend's eyes. "Dovepaw!" Jayfeather called her over. "Go help Mothwing."

The task was fitting, Dovepaw thought bleakly. She padded out, settling next to Mothwing. "Jayfeather sent me," she meowed.

"Alright then. When you see a cat coughing, send them in. Did you see any ThunderClan cats coughing on the way over?" Mothwing meowed

Dovepaw thought hard. "Rosepetal." She said finally. Stretching her senses, she spotted her in one of the warriors den, patting down moss in her nest. "She's in a warriors den, should I fetch her?"

"Go ahead."

Dovepaw bounded off towards the warriors den near the nursery. There wasn't enough space to fit all the cats in one den, so there were several scattered around camp. They were clustered near the entrance, the medicine cats den, and the nursery. Most families filled one. Some warriors made an attempt to share with other Clans-Brambleclaw stayed in Tawnypelt's den, Dovepaw knew-while others made sure they didn't.

"Rosepetal!" Dovepaw called. After a brief argument, Dovepaw guided the young warrior in. She sat back down with Mothwing.

"One down, four Clans to go."

Dovepaw patted moss into her nest, while Ivypaw did the same for her own. They both picked the apprentice's den near the elders den second-they were the only ones in it, since no cat wanted to hear Cedarheart's snoring. Looking up, they saw Whitewing trot in with two blackbirds.

"Dinner!" she purred. The three she-cats plucked the feathers out, tossing them in their nests. "Aren't you eating, Whitewing?" meowed Ivypaw.

"I ate with Birchfall. He's going to be gone a while-he has a patrol on the other side of the lake." she explained. She paused, trying to get a long, downy feather from Dovepaw's bird. "I feel bad for the cats that don't have a den yet, that sleep in nests in the open. Even WindClan won't in this cold." Whitewing hesitated. "There's an apprentice from WindClan whose family has completely rejected her."

"What do you mean?" Dovepaw glanced up from her blackbird, but didn't stop picking feathers

"There was a WindClan queen who had a litter of four. Three were healthy, but one was born a runt. Instead of taking care of her, she tossed her in the medicine cats den. She never visited Pinkpaw, not _once._ When Pinkpaw went back to the nursery, she had to sleep in her own nest, in the corner where it was freezing. Kestrelflight told me she ended up getting greencough. Since she was still so weak, she nearly died. She was in the medicine cat's den for two moons. When she got back to the nursery, her siblings were apprenticed, so her mother moved back to the warriors den. Her father was dead, and her mother whispered such horrid things about Pinkpaw to her siblings that none of them like her either. She slept alone in the nursery, so weak and young...she was just made an apprentice two moons ago. You'll be nice to her?" Whitewing looked at her daughters.

"Yes of course!" they chorused. Where was Whitewing headed with this?

"She doesn't have anyone do share a den with..." Whitewing looked away. Dovepaw knew the reason her mother told the story, and knew what she was going to say. Following her gaze, she saw the small free space left in the den.

Dovepaw looked at Ivypaw, signaling for her to answer. "Sure", she meowed. Reluctance and defiance edged her meow, but it was almost impossible to argue. Ivypaw finished the last morsel from her bird; a few moments after Dovepaw did the same. "Should we go get moss?"

"Sure, lets."

The three padded off into the fading sun, looking for moss.

_Oh StarClan! I hope this is what you want. _

**Anyone who read the old story remember Pinkpaw? I want to get into her life story, and why she was such a brat xD But in my story...she'll be...ITS A SECRET! She's based off of my best friend, so I totaly love her. REMEBER HER. She will get specialll**

**Sorry it took SO. LONG. to update. School stuff-I made a blog post about it, for anyone that-ok there is a skinny guy thats 19 trying to ride a bike and FAILING outside...**

**Please remember to check my blog for any updates, spoilers, and etc.**

**hatersdontphaseme DOT yolaside DOT com**

**Also-I'm not sure what Document Mananger has converted from my Word Document. please bear with me for any mistakes, and also, PLEASE tell me if you see one. While editing this, i oticed I wallked Willowbreeze Willowpelt!**


	4. Chapter 3

Dovepaw opened her eyes, seeing only Pinkpaw's snow white fur.

"Stop that" She mumbled as Ivypaw prodded her with a paw.

"Come, we're going to miss the Morning Leave! Pinkpaw, wake _up!" _

Dovepaw bolted upright, grooming herself as fast as she could. The Morning Leave was new to all the cats, but special as well. Near fourth of the Clan left to their duties, and every cat seemed to say goodbye to someone. It was a morning festival, it seemed.  
>"I love the Morning Leave. It's a much more pleasant way to start the day than just heading to training." Pinkpaw said briskly.<p>

"Since we're on moonhighs, we won't see many for a while." Dovepaw said, stretching. The three cats padded out, heading for the freshkill pile.

"Want to split a rabbit?" Pinkpaw murmured, her eyes on heap of freshkill before her. Several foxlengths away, Blackstar and several warriors from different Clans dug deep into the ground.

"Let's get three holes by the end of the day." He said, his claws shredding the frozen ground.

"I'll be glad when Leaf-bares over." she muttered to the nearest cat—Willowbreeze.  
>"It's not much longer. A moon, give or take." Ferncloud said, pawing a shrew away from the pile.<p>

"Yes, and we're very lucky to have lost so few cats." Willowbreeze agreed, picking a vole for herself.

Murmuring her goodbyes, Dovepaw joined her den mates near the edge of camp. The first rays of the sun were just beginning to peak, warming the camp.

After a short while, Dovepaw saw Onestar leap onto the Great Oak.

"It is time for the Morning Leave!" He called, his voice booming. Dovepaw saw Molepaw and Cherrypaw scatter out of their den, their pelts ruffled with sleep. Dovepaw shared a glace with her denmates. We _were never like that! We were always on time. _She thought. Truth be told, she found it harder waking up before the sun rose to warm the island and light her path, but she enjoyed seeing the last of Silver Pelt lingering in the gray sky, as though a warm greeting to the day beyond.

Quickly she buried the bones of the rabbit, the three trotted out of camp with Birchfall just above.

The large group of cats funneled into a single file line of the tree bridge. They scattered as one by one, cats leapt off.

Dovepaw waited while Birchfall, Ivypaw and Pinkpaw caught up.

"Where to?" Dovepaw asked.

"Pinkpaw? Any WindClan moss suggestions?"Birchfall asked.

"No, but I know where to get feathers. There's a tree a lot of birds nest in near the camp." Pinkpaw murmured in her soft meow.

"Let's go!" Birchfall purred, trotting off.

~Dis is my epic line~

Dovepaw clawed her way up a slippery ash tree, a slight drizzle clamping her fur to her shoulders. She waved her tail for balance.

"You ok?" Ivypaw called from down below, about three foxlengths. A tiny branch snapped under her paw.

"Dovepaw!" Birchfall called, concerned.

"I'm fine!" She hissed, struggling to stay up. The birds nest was just in sight.

"Almost…got…it!" she stuck out a claw, grabbing the nest. No birds or eggs, but dozens of downy feathers.

Her back claws slipped, and the apprentice tumbled out of the den, nest in her jaws. She twisted, landing on her paws.

"That was graceful." Dovepaw muttered, dropping the nest.

"Let's get the feathers back." Birchfall's agitated sigh turned to a purr.

Walking back, Dovepaw looked around. Slightly thawed snow dripped from rustling branches, making the ground muddy. Despite her complaints to Ferncloud and Willowshine, the weather had warmed under the gold sun. The silvery gray apprentice looked at her reflection in a small pool of water. It's been many moons since she had.

Her fur was longer, and her face was larger. There was a small scar above her eye, where the fur never grew back—a scar given by Crowfrost at her last battle. _Ivypaw never had a dream from StarClan…_a familiar pang of guilt clouded her thoughts. Two cats died, because of Ivypaw. And because of Dovepaw.

Would she ever forgive herself, when in truth it wasn't her fault? Ivypaw was the one who lied. And yet, if Dovepaw didn't show off so much, would Ivypaw have gone to the Dark Forest? If she'd taken her sister—her best friend's—feelings into account, the battle would have never happened.

Ivypaw fell beside her. "Are you OK?" concern clouded her sister's gaze.

"Fine," she cut shortly. Guilt once more delved through her senses—she shouldn't have snapped at Ivypaw. Her sister did so much for her Clan—they owed her. More than all the prey in the forest.

_Change of POVs_

"Briarlight!" Jayfeather called the cat over. He heard the rustling of hung up reeds as she dragged herself from the den.

The other medicine cat's agreed to have Briarlight sleep with them, so long as she wasn't sick, so she wouldn't catch the illness radiating through the camp. Jayfeather felt a pang of fury; Dustpaw—Littlecloud's newest apprentice- had strongly refused Briarlight sleeping with them. He'd argued that only "special cat's" slept in this den, and that she'd get them sick. If he'd gotten sick, he'd still sleep in the den! If it weren't for him, she'd always sleep with them.

"Yes?" her eyes glittered, happier than ever. Jayfeather had come up with several jobs for her at the new camp—new tasks had magically popped up while the Clan's settled; more moss to check, feathers to find, etcetera. Many apprentices gave her moss with bark and thorns in it for her to check. She'd always settle down in the same sunny place, which was free of snow from the warmth, and carefully pluck each thorn. A pile formed quickly next to her, which cats took for their nests gladly. Briarlight never complained—she was happy to help in camp. Lately, she'd made a point to find all the feathers and shells on the shore while medicine cat's grabbed herbs from the edge.

"Dustpaw is going to the shore for watermint. Blossomfall's going to—she asked me if you wanted to come?"

"Sure! Thanks, Jayfeather!"she hobbled off to her sister.

Purring, Jayfeather started towards his den when Brambleclaw came forward.

"The leader's called a meeting—all the senior medicine cat's," he said, formally. It seems that's all everything was nowadays. _At least I have Briarlight and Lionblaze, _he thought. He suddenly realized that he considered Briarlight one of his closest friends.

"Alright."

"Cat's are divided," Mistystar began. "We _must _do what we can to bring them together."

"We could do more games," Willowshine suggested.

Jayfeather snorted. "It will get better as new kits are born into this new way of life, and as new cats fall in love. It will get better, without our help."

"That's fish brained," Willowshine said. "How could they fall in love if they hate each other?"

Brambleclaw's eyes darkened. "Cats have fallen in love between Clan's before."

Before Firestar could reply—and it would be stinging, Jayfeather new—Dustpaw rushed in.

"Sorry!" he hissed. "Briarlight took _forever. _And Blossomfall wouldn't let us go ahead of her!"

Jayfeather cuffed him behind the ear. "She's trying her best!" he hissed. "And this is for _senior medicine cats. _You're barely out of the nursery!"

Dustpaw glared at Jayfeather. "_Willowshine's _an apprentice too!"

"She's already gotten her true name," Littlecloud meowed, much more calmly than Jayfeather. "She has a right to be here. You and Rabbitpaw," Littlecloud mentioned Kestrelflight's calm, gentle apprentice, "do not. Go check on Briarlight."

Spitting in fury, Dustpaw left.

_Charming, isn't he?_

"Anyways, what can we do?" Firestar said, too briskly.

"I say we do nothing. Cats can control their own minds," Jayfeather swiped a paw over his ear.

Willowbreeze hissed in annoyance. "There are too many fights to ignore it. I've treated more scratches than I care to lately."

Mothwing shuffled her paws as she spoke, "What about what Willowshine said—about games?" Jayfeather opened his mouth, but before he could answer she went on, "Cats will help themselves, yes, but wouldn't it be better if this all went _quicker?" _

Jayfeather didn't argue.

"The others might be embarrassed to be seen with other cats—maybe they think it makes them disloyal to their old Clanmates?" Onestar suggested.

"I've wondered about that too," Kestrelflight opened his mouth for the first time. "Maybe if _we're _seen—and I mean deputies and leaders more than medicine cats—with other old Clan cats? Along with the games, that might solve the problem."

"To kill a weed, you have to get rid of the root," Littlecloud's mew croaked with age. "Deal with _why _there are such disagreements between cats. Elders often kept tempers down in ShadowClan, solving disputes between apprentices or littermates or even mates. It usually worked, and I'd often sent cats to the elders as part of their treatment."

"So, the elders are…counselors? I don't think a chat with Purdy will solve much—" Brambleclaw began.

"You'd be surprised. Elders are wise."

"As are queens. So, we can just send battling cats to the nursery?" Blackstar sounded doubtful.

Littlecloud brightened. "Leave it to us. If you see cats get violent, tell us. Other than that, yes."

"Alright, I think we're done then."

**Stealthpaw plushie for you if you…REVIEW. **

**HEY, THAT RHYMES!**

**So anyway, seriously. Rate, Review, etc. And if you like my story, add it to your favorites pleaseee :) I'm Thinking about bribing you guys to review later…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rewrote/edited the last few chapters. Feel free to go check..xD**

Ivypaw opened her eyes. Instead of the small, cold den, she saw only a moonless, starless sky. _Fox dung!_ she though. Up ahead, she could hear Tigerstar speaking. She almost missed the lecture.

Creeping forward, Ivypaw peered out from under a bramble bush. More cats than she'd ever seen were staring at the Dark Forest warrior, who sat among the snarled branches of a pine tree. Mapleshade, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe stared out at the cats from branches below.

"The time to strike is near!" hissed Tigerstar, his voice carrying over the gathered cats. Claw dug into the sucking mud as the warriors and apprentices yowled their approval. _Great StarClan! There are so many cats…_

"Three moons, and then we shall strike!"

Dazed, Ivypaw closed her eyes, longing to go back to her den. She tried not to gasp as a tail wrapped around her neck. Swinging her head, she braced herself to see Brokenstar, or even Mapleshade, ready to throw a killing strike at her. Instead was a well groomed tom with a twisted jaw. He withdrew his tail, flicking it over her mouth. Ivypaw understood the sign for silence.

The tom wrapped his tail around the apprentice's neck once more, guiding her away. Through the eerie glow, Ivypaw saw the slightest tunnel. The tom's tail left and disappeared into the tunnel, flicking before he faded to blackness. Ivypaw followed, too scared to do anything else.

Pine needles softened the trail and muffled her paw steps. Carful to keep quiet, and walked as though she were stalking prey. Light exploded in a flash, and a small cavern filled with three she-cats and another tom stared at her, with a gentle kindness in their eyes.

"I am Silversteam," meowed a silver cat. Two she cats sat on either side of her—one taller and one shorter.

Ivypaw's eye's widened with wonder. "I've heard about you."

Silverstream nodded. "Yes, young apprentice. Your path is harder than most, but we will help guide you, wherever we can. You've fallen into Mapleshade's trap, and that may be our fault for not keeping the Clan's warned. But for now—" she pressed a nose on Ivypaw's forehead "—we will do our best to keep you safe."

Ivypaw looked around, bewildered at the cats she never knew before now. "This is Willowbreeze, my mother," Silverstream tipped her head to the tallest she-cat, then to the one next to her. "And this is Feathertail, my daughter."

Once again, Ivypaw was filled with marvel. "You're Feathertail." Graystripe and Firestar had told her many stories of the heroic she-cat, who gave her life for Crowfeather. She liked the ones Graystripe told of when Feathertail was just a kit—and of the mischief she got into.

"Yes. And this is my grandfather, Crookedstar," Feathertail purred. "There will be great changes in your life, young she-cat. Changes that will be later, rather than sooner, but be prepared. Keep your heart pure and let your actions reflect _you, _no one else."

"Wait!" Ivypaw yowled as the cats began to fade. "What does it mean!"

Change in POVs

"Keep your tail silent, Whiskerpaw!" Lionblaze called to the light brown tom. His head was starting to spin watching the ten apprentices go around him in the hunter's crouch.

He marveled the training area. Found in ThunderClan territory, the hollow had no way out, other than a steep upwards tunnel. Other than that, you had to jump out over the fox length cliffs. The sandy area had been cleared of all the brambles that hid it a moon ago, and now the flooring provided a soft place to put your paws.

Usually, it would be clean on all debris, but Lionblaze had knocked sticks and leaves in for obstacles. Soon, he and Cinderheart were going to make an obstacle course for the young apprentices. Most had been going stir crazy all leafbare, stuck in their dens with sickness. Only a pawfull of RiverClan apprentices, Ivypaw, Dovepaw and Pinkpaw had managed to evade the greencough outburst.

_These cats have energy to kill, _he thought. _I like these mass training sessions. I should do more of them. _

He heard a crack as Troutpaw stomped on a twig. He flicked an ear to show he'd noticed, but the apprentice knew what he'd done wrong. Lionblaze was quickly learning that the less he verbally critiqued these apprentices, the more respect he got.

Dovepaw was clearly the leader of this session. He and Spiderleg —who was certainly not Dovepaw's biggest fan— hadn't had to call on her once. Her eyes were squinted in concentration and she hardly made a noise; the technique was flawless. _I should ask Sandstorm to watch her sometime. _Lionblaze thought. _I can't find anything wrong with her!_

"Pick up the pace!" he called, after the apprentices went several laps without a misstep. After four laps, none had made a noise. "Alright, into the forest. Each of you, bring back a vole, shrew or a mouse. No talking!" Silently, they slipped, one by one, through the tunnel into ThunderClan's old territory.

"Spiderleg, Rowanclaw wants you on patrol." Cinderheart called as she gracefully leapt down into the hollow. "I'll keep Lionblaze company."

_Where'd she come from?_

Spiderleg growled; out of all the cats, Lionblaze suspected he hated the merge the most. The black tom had even attacked Reedtail, a former RiverClan warrior, before.

Once he'd left, Cinderheart sat down next to Lionblaze, her fur pressing against his. "I have a surprise back at camp." She murmured in his ear.

"What?" he looked at her.

"Well if I _told _you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" she purred. The two broke away as Dovepaw trotted in, a plump mouse in her jaws.

_That was fast. _  
>"Good!" Lionblaze praised. Dovepaw dropped the mouse in a clean area before sitting down, washing her paws.<p>

Soon the rest of the apprentices trickled in, each having a mouse or vole, though none bigger than Dovepaw's.

"Alright, grab your prey and let's head back before it gets dark," Cinderheart stretched, padding to the front of the line with Lionblaze. Dovepaw took the rear.

By the time the group returned to the island, the moon stretched high in the sky. Prey was dropped off in the pile and apprentices went to their dens after a quick meal. Cinderheart and Lionblaze shared a plump shrew before he started to pad off towards his small, cold den. Cinderheart stopped in front of him.

"Don't you want to see the surprise?" Cinderheart purred.

"Of course!" he'd forgotten about it in the haze of training.

The gray she-cat led him in between the nursery and Firestar's den, following a narrow, short trail. She stopped to where a trail ended—a split rock.

"What…" Lionblaze breathed, drinking in the scent of moss and feathers.

"A den. _Our _den. If you want to stay together…" she suddenly looked embarrassed.

"How did you—" he looked down at the cleared path.

"I ripped up the grass. This way, we can find our way to camp at night."

The den was perfect. The inside was spacious enough for two or three more cats—not that Cinderheart was staying with anyone else—and had one large, warm nest for them. There were no cracks, and the rock grew deep into the ground—also, the split was small. The trail led in between the nursery and Firestar's den to camp, about five tail lengths away—not too far away so that they were dejected, but they had some privacy.

"Lionblaze, I want to work things out between us—I _hate _not having you in my life. So I just thought…" her voice trailed off. It seemed neither of them could finish their thoughts.

"It's perfect," he murmured, walking in. Cinderheart followed.

Lionblaze had been staying in a cold, makeshift den near Mistystar's ever since the Clans arrived. He was more so waiting for Cinderheart to ask than anything else, but he also didn't want to take a nice den when young cats needed them. But he couldn't turn this down—the den was warmer than he'd ever been. And much happier.

The two cats curled into their nest, wrapping tightly against the cold draft from the crack. Lionblaze had never had such a deep, restful sleep

**AWW! MY COUPLES GETTING BACK TOGETHER!**

**F. YES. **

**Woot woot, did I get two chappies out in a week? !**


	6. Chapter 6

The two tiny eyes of a kitten opened, seeing nothing but grass of a familiar meadow. She sat up, delighted, searching for her StarClan friend. From the distance a small brown lump appeared. After several heartbeats she recognized the shape of a cat.

"Hello kitten," Spottedleaf purred.

"Hi Spottedleaf!"

"I have something _very _important to talk to you about," Spottedleaf's eyes widened with excitement.

"What?" the kit leaned forward, intrigued.

"I have a message for Firestar. It is keen for LakeClan's survival,"

"What is it?"

"You must tell him that the camps _must be destroyed. _You must tell him that the four old camps must be destroyed if LakeClan is to thrive!" Spottedleaf's voice rose.

"Yes, I will! I promise!"

_Change in POVs._

"We must destroy the old camps!"

The call rang clear in Dovepaw's ears as they ran through ThunderClan. Even after nearly a quarter moon, she couldn't believe this. She _must _be dreaming.

And yet, her paws still stung when she trotted on a thorn, and she knew this was true. She'd hoped that before they came to ThunderClan, the leaders would realize they could leave the camps as is. But after three days of preparations, and four days of other activities, they'd finally come to what was the end of ThunderClan.

She had to admit, the whole thing _was _exciting. At least what she'd heard about it was. It was the first moon of Greenleaf, and for a whole moon festivities were held. The leaders had explained it—one quarter of the moon for each territory, which was five sunrises per territory.

On day one, tour the territory. Day two was all about battle training—apprentices, warriors, even leaders. All the Old Clan's members would teach the rest of LakeClan. Day three there was hunting training. Day four was the least exciting—a rest day.

Day five is what interested Dovepaw the most. The day started at sunrise, and almost all of LakeClan would head to the territory. Only sick or injured cats, a few queens, kits, and elders remained. Several warriors were there too, in case of attack. _Attack from _who? Dovepaw thought.

In the beginning of the day, they'd all patrol the new boarder in the territory. They had the rest of the day to themselves, meeting cats and hunting. At sunhigh, there would be games for apprentices to compete in. At sunset there was the feast, and after that…all the warriors that lived at that camp would destroy it.

Dovepaw's heart ached at the mere thought of it. The sun had rose a bit more by the time they reached ThunderClan. Dovepaw searched the crowd for Ivypaw and Pinkpaw, spotting them towards the back of the mass.

"Time to go.." Pinkpaw said sadly.

~Dis is my Epic Line~

Dovepaw and Ivypaw broke the rank of cats and stood in the center of the old ThunderClan camp. It looked deserted—no scent, no moss, no herbs were anywhere. She half expected Cherrypaw to pop out and scare her like she used to. But no, Cherrypaw was at her side.

Chats and calls and a speech about uniting the clan were said, but Dovepaw simply stared at the ground. A yowl went out and she ran, along with her other clanmates, to destroy the dens. Brambles ripped her paws the shreds as she and Ivypaw yanked away the apprentice den.

It was over in minutes.

The other cats helped clear the camp and together, they all padded away to the camp. Cinderheart and Lionblaze pressed close. Bumblestripe and Dovepaw were on either side of Ivypaw, while a ShadowClan apprentice kept trying to keep pace with her.

"Hi!" he meowed briskly. She wanted to claw him—didn't he know this was hard? Why couldn't he go away?

Realizing it was Stealthpaw, she quickly murmured a greeting back. Before another irritating work was spoken from him, Blackstar came up.

"May I see you in my den when we get back?" he asked, nodding to Ivypaw, Bumblestripe, and Stealthpaw.

"S-sure," the silver apprentice murmured. What had she done wrong?

"Thanks!" he called over his shoulder, trotting back to a ShadowClan elder.

"What did you _do!" _Ivypaw hissed under her breath.

"I don't know! Nothing!" Dovepaw was fighting her own voice to stay calm.

~Di need deh epic line now~

Dovepaw paused outside of Blackstar's den before calling up, "Blackstar?"

"Come up, Dovepaw!"

She clawed her way up, pushing through the overhanging reeds that the RiverClan apprentices set up.

Inside the cramped den sat Blackstar and Tigerheart.

"What.." her blue eyes scraped each of the toms, searching their faces. What in the name of StarClan was this _about?_

"Go ahead, sit down." Obediently she sat, looking at a meager rabbit in the center of the den.

"How about we eat, then talk," Blackstar said. He and Dovepaw ate in polite, small bites, while Tigerheart gobbled more than his share.

"Do you _have _to eat like a badger," she rolled her eyes.

Tigerheart glared at her, while Blackstar –why had Dovepaw forgotten he was there?—simply nodded.

"That's why we're here. We don't want fights in the new Clan, and you two seem to be quarreling more than many. I know ThunderClan and ShadowClan were never allies—"

"That's not why we're fighting."

Dovepaw looked at him in shock. Surely he wouldn't tell Blackstar!

"Then why is it?" The leader looked perplexed.

"Because, she was the one who told me about the herbs in Jayfeathers garden—"

_Oh please, Tigerheart! Stop talking!_

Blackstar's eyes narrowed. "When did she tell you that?"

"At the last gathering. We were chatting, and it slipped out. Now she's furious with me."

_Don't say anything more you fool!_

"Alright then. So long as you two promise not to be violent and be mature, I think we can end this. Tigerheart, you may go. Dovepaw, I have a question for you. Whenever I try to catch a blasted squirrel.."

Tigerheart paused at the entrance before slipping out into the fading light of camp, while Blackstar launched into his many failed attempts at chasing a squirrel up a tree. Dovepaw was practically rolling on the floor purring when she realized how dark it was.

"I'm sorry, Ivypaw and Pinkpaw are wondering where I am. Could I answer your question tomorrow?"]

Was that disappointment in his eyes? "Oh coarse. Good night, Dovepaw"

**ROTFPing—rolling on the floor PURRING :D**

**So, I just had meh 13****th**** birthday..! Was a happy time indeed. Starting driving lessons this summer (YES. That is legal here! So long as no one sees me..) **

**My boyfriend, legit, brought canyon pepper cupcakes to my birthday party -_- gona kill him next week. Why, you ask? I ATE ONE. **

**Sorry for the late update, just haven't felt like writing. **

**My blog was hacked! No new blogs for meeee. **

**My surgery went great :) Well, it went normal. It didn't FEEL great**

**I've been busy recovering from surgery, acing final exams (WHICH came the DAY after I got back. Grr -_-) and starting the new quarter. And dealing with my own little Blackstar ;) WHO, UNLIKE BLACKSTAR, IS NOT A PEDOFILE. **

**But he DOES like to act like one and scare little children uptown..xD  
>This is why I shouldn't talk about meh boyfriend. I won't stop. <strong>

**Also: I've been making a bunch of these short, 500 – 1000 word romance drabbles about my favorite couples. I should post them. Or use them in my story. Not sure. Thoughts?**

**I rewrote all of the chapters, and you neeeeed to reread chapte**

**MY BRO IS LOOKING AT LAPTOP. **

**Anyway, please reread chapter 4. Which is chapter 3. The one NAMED chapter 3. The one where the medicine cats meet and we introduce Dustpaw.**

**I can't wait to make you all hate him…**

**I have a little plan with him. **

**Tell me what you think of Dustpaw pleaseee. It would make my plan so much easier…! **


	7. Chapter 7 Where is my chapter 4?

**Today's quote:**

**I sing, I dance, I pee my pants! **

**Had to add it xD Now on with the show!**

Lionblaze barely held back a cry as he looked around the tattered, destroyed camp. Debris from the dens and thorn wall littered the edges, while weeds started sprouting from the ground due to lack of maintenance. One moon. One moon since the horrible day they wrecked the old camp. Four moons since they abandoned it.

Not wanting to waste the space, Cinderheart had thought of turning the hollow into a full obstacle course, like they'd been wanting for ages. More and more apprentices went back to training after greencough and other ailments, restless for work and weak from the lack of it. Firestar and the other leaders had agreed at once, giving the job to Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Now all they had to do was finish it.

Dovepaw and Ivypaw were participating in group lessons for the rest of the moon. The golden warrior couldn't help but enjoy the tactfulness of group lessons—two or three warriors would train masses of apprentices and young warriors, twenty or so at a time, and free their mentors for other jobs. There were so many now, with herbs and prey needing to be restocked and the camp still needing to be built. Not only that, apprentices also got the chance to learn new skills in the new territories.

Once the hollow was complete, Lionblaze and Cinderheart both would spend most of the following Greenleaf teaching group lessons in the hollow, so it had to be prepared and finished _soon_. 'Lessons' were originally a ShadowClan idea, put to more extremes—every apprentice and many new warriors went to one group lesson from full light to sunhigh, had a break, then had to option to go to a second lesson until sunset. Cinderheart mentioned that by now, every clan had one group lesson for battling and one for hunting, along with several random lessons—a class teaching survival herbs, a class like Lionblaze's for stamina, some for taking care of kits, some that Lionblaze simply didn't care about. The more random ones were only half classes, which lasted half as long as the others. The only half class that wasn't on the island was Lionblaze's.

It was up to a mentor to make sure their apprentices went to classes and got the teaching they needed. While most cats only went to one full class or two have classes, Dovepaw and Ivypaw –who were near the end of the training, and knew all of ThunderClan skills—spent most of their day in lessons. The two were eager to finish their training, and Lionblaze wasn't sure they even slept. Dovepaw usually had a morning lesson in RiverClan—"It should wake me up well, don't you think?"—a midmorning patrol at her break, a half class on the island, did her chores, and another half class. Cinderheart told him that Ivypaw had a half morning class, did her chores, another half class, joined Dovepaw with midmorning patrols, a WindClan full class, then back to camp. She was usually the last to go to bed, which several cats had mentioned to Jayfeather, helping with apprentices and playing with kits, and the first to wake up. _She's avoiding the Dark Forest. _

Lionblaze wasn't sure if he agreed with the whole idea of lessons, despite their resourcefulness. Wasn't it a mentor's job to teach an apprentice? The leaders had assured them all that mentors could teach their own apprentices, keeping in mind that an apprentice _must _learn skills from every clan. They also said there was a new way of assessing—cats would be assessed in groups, and leaders would watch them. It was all so different! Littermates often took their assessments together, but at the end of every season, _every single apprentice _ready for their warrior name would be assessed at once. That had to be at least ten apprentices at once.

"Lionblaze?"

The warrior snapped his head up at Cinderheart's call. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't we get started?"

Together they worked until sunset, tying branches together to make jumps and digging in the ground for ditches. When they were done, the large hollow was a flurry holes, branches, twigs and grass.

Later on that evening, as they settled in for the night, Cinderheart said, "I think we can start lessons the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, I agree. We can tell the leaders in the morning," he murmured as his eye closed.

"Lionblaze?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

DIS IS MY INCREDIACLY EPIC CLIFF HANGER LINE

_Change of POVs_

"Alright, the goal of this course is to build your muscles and stamina. Watch me and then try to copy the pattern." Cinderheart said, before leaping over jumps, squirming under the beach tree here and there, and carefully soaring over trenched in the ground, filled with water after a day of rain. Lionblaze, also teaching the class of fourteen, explained exactly what was expected as she went.

"Dovepaw, you're up first."

Trying to remember it perfectly, Dovepaw took a breath before she ran ahead and jumped over a pile of thorns. She had to duck her head low to crawl under the beach tree, which had reeds hanging off, making a tunnel. The cave wrapped around half the hollow, some of it made by the two warriors. Up ahead, reeds and bulrushes gave way as the tunnel widened, and Dovepaw was shocked how difficult it was to get to the open area for the next task. Her eyes couldn't adjust from going from the bright hollow to the dim cave. _Clever, Lionblaze, clever. _Her powers couldn't help her with the dark, but never the less, she managed to fly over the ground. Twigs and roots were dropped in her path, but she made sure not to trip. Dovepaw reached end of the tree before the roots, open for all to see, finding difficulties in her next task. A tail length separated the trunk from the wall of the cliff, and she struggled with the hard chore Cinderheart and Lionblaze posed. She leapt up from where she stood, twisting and landing on the trunk.

_No, no no!_

She thought as she swung her tail, losing her footing.

"Hurry up Dovepaw! The tree can only take so much weight!" Cinderheart called.

Awkwardly she bunched up her muscles and leapt, stretching her forepaws. Much of the course was on the second ledge of the hollow, a place Dovepaw was always forbidden from. Unfortunately, she had several more tasks before she was there.

Carefully she dived from one small cliff to the other, back to the other end of the hollow to Firestar's den. Her paw slipped off of one ledge and whole body grew hot with fear as her tail swung wildly. Her only hope was to go to the next ledge, right above Firestar's old den. Dovepaw's back paws slipped from the awkward leap, and she struggled to claw her back legs up.

"Come on, Dovepaw! You can do it!"

From the small ledge, the silver apprentice could finally reach the second ridge of rock. With a tail length of footing, jumping a thorn bush was near impossible. Miraculously she cleared it with ease. Excitement sparked as she stared down, a whole new view here. The silver apprentice snapped back to reality as her head smashed the wall. Around the camp she ran along the ledge, the top edge of camp lowering until it met with the lowest. Dovepaw twisted around the corning, up the steep hill, around the edge of camp, over more jumps and ditches. Brambles clawed her as she went under a bush, and her paws ached when she leapt off down to the second ledge. Once more, her paws took her on a wrap around course, off onto Firestar's den. She dived off of it, skirting a mud puddle and clearing a thorn bush above her head.

"You almost there!"

She wasn't even sure who was cheering for her, but she knew it wasn't true. At least a dozen more obstacles in a dizzying pattern was still on the ground, with mud puddles scattered everywhere.  
>"Go Dovepa—"<p>

Cheering turned to laughter and purrs as she tumbled into a water filled ditch.

"Stop laughing!" Dovepaw purred in spite of herself. She _did _look funny.

"A-alr-r-iiight!" Cinderheart dipped her head, purring. "Palepaw, your next!"

**I'm trying to tie in the whole "school" idea again, without cluttering and separating and unmaturizing (lol) it like I did last time. **

**ANOTHER CHAPPIE! YAYYY :D**

**Didn't to the best job editing, but I do like how it turned out :) **

**Sorry, mostly a filler chapter. I wanted to explain some of the newer parts, which you needed to know. Try to keep up, it'll get confusing if you don't know it now! Also, you get to see basically Dovepaw and Ivypaw's day, in an overview. **

**I promise, I promise! Ivypaw chapter coming up! **

**I SWEAR I'LL DO A PINKPAW! I HEARBY PROMISE YOU THIS.**

**I'm feeling all Valentiney. Wanted to do a lovey scene. Hearts threw up on my school xDD **

**But now, I have to go clean up an apocalypse. **

**Aka my room **

**Next update will hopefully be up around Tuesday. My grandma just got surgery on her arm, so I'm gona try and help her out this weekend while I'm at my dads. Yeah. Then I got som**

**I JUST SAW A BLUEBIRD! WHAT THE FRUSCO IS THIS MADNESS!**

**Anyway, then I got school stuff for Sunday night, lol, and I got Valentine 's Day plans. Hint ;) LOL **

**I'm gona get off word and post this before I start getting detaily xD  
>Happy Valentine's Day, and remember the cute rhyme my mom came up with:<strong>

**Keep it in your pants**

**Keep it in your pants.**

**Ain't no girl worth the po po dance. **

**Or boy. LMFAO! Hey, this story's T (that will be needed coming up :P I can get a little too gorey for K+). I never said my ANs didn't count xDD**

**HAPPY HIGH FIVE DAY!**

**I have GOT to shut up now. Bye. **

**WAIT.**

**VALENTINES DAY IS TUESDAY!**

**CRAP. Now I gotta wait til TUESDAY. **

**Update shall be Monday. **


End file.
